


Reunion

by Fandom_mesh



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Be nice tho, Constructive criticism is wanted, I'm new to writing, M/M, So low expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_mesh/pseuds/Fandom_mesh





	Reunion

Adam was the last one in the sky, everyone else dead. He knew he was going to die soon but he wants his death to mean something, to damage the galra in someway. He kept going until he saw a beam directed for him. He tried to maneuver but it was too late. Everything was bright and then, darkness. 

 

He woke up... somewhere, he really couldn’t know cause his ship is upside down and all he could see was a foot in front of his and on either side. But the ground was covered in sand so the desert? The glass dome has broken and is on the ground to so he’ll have to be careful when getting out. His legs were stuck, the front must’ve been the impact point and now a part of the cockpit is crunched. With the feeling of blood rushing to his head a knew he had to move fast. He put his hands on the ground and putting pressure on them giving his body some stability. He then rotated his waist almost 90 degrees counterclockwise, managing to turn his legs in the same direction giving him more wiggle room. With great effort he pulled them out and he crumbled to the ground in a ball on his head. He got onto his feet in a squatting position, putting his shoulders and the palms of his hands on the cockpit floor. And pushed leaning forward turning the ship over. 

Now that the survival instincts have subsided he realised what bad shape he was in. His hand were all cut up, there was a deep cut on his left calf, and his head was pounding and it got worse whenever he looked up. But when he did he noticed something.

‘Where are the galra? Wait, how long have I been out? And where am I?’

It’s confirmed that he is in the desert, and better yet in the horizon he can see a city. Before he started going he cut his pants at the knee and wrapped it as tightly as he could around the cut.

 

 

‘Ok I’ve been walking for more or less 2 hours and I’m halfway there. Lets see ah great my bandage has been soaked through, this is a great day. Maybe I should list the pros and cons of this situation. No, no, I should focus only on good things, like reasons to make it. So first on the list is drinking water, damn a glass of water sounds good right now, and to eat all of my favorite foods. But thats if we defeat the galra, which is another thing I’ll be damned if the galra take over after I go through this, and to see my students again. What else, Sam said that Shiro’s alive… ‘ 

After a while he finally finished listing all of his favorite foods, all of the students he remembered and future lesson plans, new hobbies he’d like to start, he finally got to the topic he was avoiding.

‘Would he be mad at me, or should I be mad at him, no I’ve long since forgiven him. Well to be fair I thought he was dead, it’s just UGH, I don’t know what to think of the situation. But… I want see him again, that’s for sure. That’s why I’m getting out of this dust bowl to see Shiro. It’s for Shiro. It’s for Shiro. It’s for Shiro…’

After 3 more hours of walking and internally chanting ‘Shiro, Shiro, Shiro’, he finally reached the edge of the city. Between the desert and the city was a ditch and the city ground was below where Adam was standing. He was about to hide behind a boulder, but he noticed the lack of galra and the abundance of happy people. He moved to slide down the ditch, but thats when his legs gave out and he tumbled down attracting attention. He saw a bunch of people come rushing over as his vision got blurry, and he could hear what they were saying but it sounded muffled and there was a high ringing tone. Then it all went black.

 

 

Adam woke up to a bright light making him blink a couple of times. As his vision cleared he realized where he was, the Garrioson’s infirmary. Where he was it was a really long room with 4 beds on his left and 5 on his right, and 10 on the opposite wall. There was an IV dripping into his right arm, and even though a white knit blanket was covering it he could tell that his wound was properly bandaged. And his hands were covered with gauze. He was disappointed when he didn’t find Shiro here. A nurse noticed he was awake and began to approach him.

“Hi, I’m Valo, I’m your nurse,” she said with a smile.

“Um hi, how long have I been here?” he said pulling himself up,but in the process caused 100 stings in his hands and up his wrist.

“You just got in here a couple of hours ago, 4 hours,” she replied looking at a paper on a clipboard she grabbed on the stand next to his bed.

‘That makes sense, maybe that’s why Shiro isn’t here, he might not even now I’m alive yet.’

“Ok and how long have I been missing?” he asked leaning forward trying to read the paper himself.

“Well, oh, you were presumed dead 4 days ago after a failed beta attack, you probably need catching up,” she answered looking up with a smile.

“Uh ya that would be helpful,” he replied a little sheepishly. 

After the nurse brought him up to speed and gave him his medication for his concussion, pain, and dehydration she told him he could leave by the end of the day.

 

 

By the time he left the infirmary, Sam visited telling him he’ll be taken down from the wall of fallen heroes, cause, he’s not dead, and that his health is more important than his job and has to go home immediately. Adam wasn’t happy about these orders but followed them none the less. As he walked down the corridor heading to his car he was forming a plan.

‘Sam has a point, but I want to see Shiro, he won’t be leaving anytime soon though, I think, his friends want to be with family so they’ll probably be here for some time. I’ll look for him tomorrow. Today I’ll just eat some ramen and take a nap, after that -.”

He froze after he turned the corner. There at the end of the hall was Shiro. 

 

 

He froze after he turned the corner. There at the end of the hall was Adam. He just stood there not sure what to think, and his feelings are all jumbled together. Then at the same time, they sprinted to each other and Shiro grabbed him into a tight hug, and Adam acting just as forceful. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, from happiness, relief, and gratitude. When he’s in his arms everything is right with the world again. 

Shiro slowly released his grasp and settled his hands on Adam’s hips, “I thought you died.”

Adam gave him a tearful smile, “you know it’d take more than an alien spaceship to kill me.”

He gave a broken laugh, “Adam I am so sorry, I chose flying over us, over-.”

“Hey, hey you shouldn’t be sorry, I mean look at what you’ve accomplished. Saving a galaxy is a normal tuesday for you. You saved us.” He held his hands and for a split second froze, shocked by the altenian arm, but then quickly recovered and held both tenderly. “I’m the one that should be sorry, I was being selfish when I broke up with you. When the Garrison said that you died, I was angry, I was angry at you for leaving.” 

Shiro looked down, feeling the all too familiar guilt for that very thing.

Adam let go of his left hand and raised his chin so they could look each other in the eye. “I was angry at myself for what I did and having that be the last thing I said to you. And most of all I was angry at the Garrison for letting you go. But I’ve accepted and forgiven all of it. And… despite thinking you were dead for almost 2 decades I still love you.”

Shiro, without skipping a beat, kissed him. Even though it was rushed, it was gentle and almost fleeting. Until Adam deepened the kiss, from tender to passionate. Siro pulled away, merely inches from his lips to say, “I love you too,” and continued to kiss again placing his hand on the back of his neck. 

They eventually ended the kiss, knowing that making out in the hallway is slightly unprofessional. 

“You know that I was instructed not to come to work for a couple of days, do you mind keeping me company,” he said interlocking his fingers with Shiro’s as they began to walk to the exit.

“I would love to,” he replied as he rested his head on his shoulder, “ then you can tell me about why your hands are all bandaged up.”

His stay is definitely going to be better than he thought.


End file.
